english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Justice League (2001)
Justice League is an American animated television series. It is part of the DC animated universe. The show was produced by Warner Bros. Animation. It aired from November 17, 2001 to May 29, 2004 on Cartoon Network. Starring the Voices of *Kevin Conroy as Batman *Maria Canals as Hawkgirl *Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman *Phil LaMarr as Green Lantern *Carl Lumbly as J'onn J'onzz *George Newbern as Superman *Michael Rosenbaum as Flash *Alfred Molina as King Gustav (ep33) *Amber Hood as Little Girl (ep49) *Andre Sogliuzzo as SWAT Officer *Andrea Romano as Amazon Officer (ep9) *Arleen Sorkin as Harley Quinn *Ashley Edner as Little Girl (ep29), Trina (ep18) *Bill Duke as Detective (ep12) *Brad Garrett as Lobo *Brian Doyle Murray as Artie Bauman *Brian George as Forian, Parasite, President (ep37) *Bruce McGill as General McCormick *Bruce Timm as Soldier (ep41) *Cam Clarke as Paramedic (ep20) *Carlos Ferro as Radocko *Catherine Cavadini as Dr. Mary (ep12) *Chad Einbinder as Captain (ep6) *Chuck Howarton as Armed Man *Clancy Brown as Lex Luthor *Clyde Kusatsu as Japanese Ambassador (ep1) *Corey Burton as Bald Tech (ep1), Brainiac, Dr. Blizzard, Metallo (ep45), Page (ep34), Toyman (ep45), Weather Wizard (ep45) *Dan Castellaneta as Minister (ep34) *Dana Delany as Lois Lane *Danica McKellar as Sapphire *Dave Thomas as Ernst, Harv Hickman *David Kaufman as Jimmy Olsen (ep32) *David Markus as Student (ep37) *David Naughton as The Streak *David Ogden Stiers as Solovar *David Paymer as Chancellor *Dee Baker as Synthoid (ep23) *Dennis Haysbert as Kilowog *Diane Pershing as Poison Ivy (ep38) *Dorie Barton as Princess Audrey *Earl Boen as Simon Stagg *Efrain Figueroa as Copperhead (eps18-19) *Efrem Zimbalist, Jr. as Alfred *Elizabeth Peña as Paran Dul *Enrico Colantoni as Glorious Gordon Godfrey *Eric Roberts as Mongul *Fairuza Balk as Penny (ep31) *Fred Dryer as Sergeant Rock *Garrett Morris as Al McGee (ep4) *Gary Cole as J. Allen Carter *Grant Albrecht as General Hoffman *Grant Heslov as Doctor (ep18) *Greg Cipes as Jack *Héctor Elizondo as Kragger *Hynden Walch as Ace (ep48) *Ian Buchanan as Ultra Humanite *Ian James Corlett as Sarge (ep39), Thug *James Remar as Lead Manhunter *Jan Rabson as Professor Erlich (ep8) *Jason Marsden as Snapper Carr *Javier Grajeda as Hawk Sentry (ep52) *Jeffrey Jones as Sir Swami *Jennifer Hale as Black Siren, Chambermaid, Giganta, Inza *Jim Meskimen as Knight (ep20) *Jim Wise as Bouncer (ep20) *John C. McGinley as Executive (ep47) *John Rhys Davies as Lord Hades *John Rubinow as Brakeman (ep22) *Jose Yengue as Copperhead *Julianne Grossman as Phillipus (ep14) *Julie Bowen as Aresia *Karen Maruyama as Tsukuri *Keith David as Despero *Keone Young as Dr. Chin (ep12) *Kevin Michael Richardson as General Welles *Khary Payton as Ten *Kim Mai Guest as Katma *Kimberly Brooks as Mrs. Saunders (ep49) *Kristen Bauer as Mera *Kurtwood Smith as Prosecutor *Larry Cedar as Radar Tech (ep51) *Larry Drake as Vox *Lauren Tom as Chung (ep39) *Lauri Fraser as Cassie's Mom (ep8) *Lisa Edelstein as Mercy *Lisa Long as Secretary (ep22) *Lukas Haas as Private (ep39) *Maggie Wheeler as Antiope (ep14), Firefighter (ep15) *Mark Hamill as Solomon Grundy, The Joker *Mark Rolston as Firefly (ep31) *Masasa as Beautiful Woman *Max Brooks as Howie *Michael Bell as NTSB Inspector (ep22) *Michael Dorn as Kalibak *Michael Gough as Professor Moss (ep20) *Michael Ironside as Darkseid *Michael Jai White as Doomsday (ep37) *Michael McKean as The Sportsman *Michael Rosenbaum as Deadshot (ep6) *Michael T. Weiss as Jason Blood/Etrigan *Mike Farrell as Pa Kent (ep49) *Mitchell Ryan as Highfather *Neil Patrick Harris as Ray Thompson *Nicholas Guest as Doctor (ep31) *Oded Fehr as Dr. Fate *Olivia d'Abo as Morgaine Le Fay, Star Sapphire *Pam Grier as My'ria'h *Patrick Duffy as Steve Trevor *Pepe Serna as Shifflet *Peri Gilpin as Volcana (ep31) *Peter Renaday as Councilor (ep50), Diplomat (ep51), Graz *Phil LaMarr as Ed Reiss (ep1) *Phil Morris as General (ep13), Vandal Savage *Phil Proctor as First Humanoid *Powers Boothe as Grodd *Rene Auberjonois as Desaad (ep27), Galius, Kanjar-Ro *Richard Doyle as Assembly Leader (ep6), Big Brother Hawk (ep51), Doctor (ep33), Dr. Louis (ep12) *Richard Green as Orm *Richard McGonagle as Warden (ep31) *Richard Moll as Java *Rickey D'Shon Collins as Kid (ep4) *Rob Paulsen as Lightray *Rob Zombie as Ichthultu (ep42) *Robert Englund as Faust *Robert Ito as Mr. Hana (ep49) *Robert Picardo as Amazo, Blackhawk *Ron Perlman as Clayface, Orion *Scott Menville as King *Scott Rummell as Aquaman *Sean Donnellan as Technician (ep41) *Serena Berman as Cassie (ep8) *Shelley Fabares as Ma Kent (ep49) *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Cheetah *Soren Fulton as Mordred *Stan Ridgway as Communications Officer (ep50) *Stephen McHattie as Shade *Stephen Root as Cat Man *Steve Wash, Jr. as Little Boy (ep49) *Susan Sullivan as Hippolyta *Tara Strong as Queen (ep47), Sera (ep28) *Ted Levine as Bulldozer, Sinestro *Ted McGinley as Burns (ep39), Tom Turbine *Tom Kenney as Search Leader (ep30) *Tom Sizemore as Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Tracey Walter as Mophir *Udo Kier as The Music Master *Vanessa Marshall as Lipstick Lady (ep14), Paramedic (ep15) *Victor Rivers as Hro Talak *Victor Williams as Snooty British Director (ep39) *Virginia Madsen as Dr. Corwin *W. Morgan Sheppard as Merlin (ep20) *Wandachristine as Female Tech (ep1) *William Atherton as Dee/Dr. Destiny *William Hootkins as Commander (ep41) *William Katt as Green Guardsman *William Smith as Draaga *Xander Berkeley as General Brak 'Additional Voices (Uncredited)' *María Canals-Barrera - Female Judge *René Auberjonois - Ganthet (ep5) Category:Cartoons Category:2001 Cartoons